


Nothing scares me anymore

by BarricadeKitten (Dominatrix)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Enjolras in a dress, Everything is fluff and nothing hurts, First Kiss, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Other, Pining Grantaire, genderfluid enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/BarricadeKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has always been smitten with Enjolras. Today, though, he finally builds up the courage to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing scares me anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Okay my lovely kittens, first of all I apologise for any mistakes I might have made in the fic regarding pronouns. So please don't take it personally if I step on anyone's toes, I just really don't know better. Feel free to correct me! (Guys I don't know what I'm doing. But the world needs more fics with Genderfluid characters!)
> 
> And then: This fic was inspired by Madilyn Bailey's cover of "Summertime Sadness" by the queen of everything, Lana del Rey. And it's also the song Enjolras and R are dancing to, at least in my head. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, my kittens!  
> Love, Liz x

Grantaire yawned and leaned back against Éponine's shoulder. It was a wonderful evening. The sun was still shining although it was almost eight o'clock, making everything seem a bit softer, more golden and better in general. The beer in his hand was cool, and his friends were in a brilliant mood. They were having a relaxed party on top of the building Combeferre and Courfeyrac had a joint flat in, with their closest friends and some other people they knew from work or uni.

The rooftop was a large, open space, with loads of opportunities to lounge scattered around. Which was what they did. Some of them were dancing, though it was rather a sway from side to side. It was just too warm for more advanced moves.

Eventhough Grantaire enjoyed himself quite a lot, he was still a bit tense. Enjolras was not there yet. He had no idea whether xe would even come at all. Xe had seemed a little off lately, more stressed. Xe had even stopped arguing with Grantaire, just shaking xyr head and moving to a different topic whenever Grantaire had started to rip Enjolras' theories and arguments to shreds.

A low whistle from Éponine brought him back from his thoughts. „What?“ he asked lowly, his eyes still closed as he had his face stretched out towards the sun.

„Enjolras is here“ she replied just as low.

Grantaire's eyes snapped open instantly, which made Éponine snicker. „Shut up, Ép, I...Oh.“

When his eyes found Enjolras, he lost all ability to form a coherent thought.

Enjolras looked even more glorious and divine as xe usually did. Blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun, it gave way to look at the soft line of xyr neck. Grantaire had to pull his gaze away forcefully to stop thinking about sucking on the skin so hard he would leave marks, feeling Enjolras squirm against his own body, and...

„Grantaire, you're staring“ Éponine reminded him softly, nudging his arm with her shoulder.

„Go over and ask for a dance.“

Grantaire nearly choked on his own breath. „Are you crazy, Ép? Xe will rip me apart in open air.“

„Xe won't. Go!“

Grantaire swallowed hard and took a last, large sip of his beer before slamming it down on the floor next to him with more force than absolutely necessary.

He slowly crossed the open space, and it seemed to take him forever. There were couples to move around, most of them too invested into each other to notice anything.

„Get a room, you two“ he growled playfully when he walked past Combeferre and Courfeyrac, who were so close to each other you could barely say where the one man ended and the other began. Courfeyrac just smiled and flipped him off, didn't stop kissing Combeferre though.

When Grantaire finally Enjolras, xe looked just as insecure and lost as a few minutes ago.

„Hi“ Grantaire said awkwardly, bringing a hand up to his neck, rubbing it unconsciously.

„Hi“ Enjolras replied with a bit of a frown on his beautiful face.

„Um. You look...I. Um. You look stunning. Really. Like. Wow.“ Grantaire pulled a face at his non-existent eloquence. Enjolras really looked gorgeous tonight, wearing the tiniest amount of mascara which enhanced xyr blue eyes.

And then, of course, there was the red dress. It had slim straps and a babydoll shape, with a line of sequins right underneath where it split from the chest into body piece. The fabric was light and trembled in the wind („Chiffon, you uncultured swine“ Ép would say), and was a bit shorter than knee-length. Combined with the blush that was spreading on Enjolras's face now, xe had never looked more unraveled. Or more desirable.

„You're not making fun of me“ xe stated with a dry voice, a hint of confusion in xyr voice.

Grantaire responded with a frown. „Of course I'm not. Why would I?“

Enjolras' lips split into a breathtaking grin. „Do you wanna dance?“

He answered „Yes“ with embarassing speed, and both of them broke out in a low and nervous chuckle, looking everywhere but at each other.

Enjolras led Grantaire between the other dancing couples, fingers in a firm, but still gentle grip around his. Just when they had settled in a nice swaying rhythm that was just fast and powerful enough to count as dancing, the song ended to be replaced by another one. A song which was much slower. Enjolras stepped away from Grantaire instantly.

Grantaire just smiled, suddenly brave. „Stay?“ he proposed with his hand stretched out. Enjolras' eyes narrowed shortly, searching Grantaire's face for mockery, but then putting xyr hand in his. Grantaire pulled xem close, one hand on xyr waist, the other one settling on the small of xyr back.

„Alright?“ he asked carefully. Enjolras beamed, circled xyr hands around Grantaire's neck and smiled up at him, nodding.

„Is this okay?“ xe mumbled, slowly running xyr fingers through the dark curls at the nape of Grantaire's neck.

„More than okay“ he replied happily.

They danced like that for quite a while, not realising that the pace of the next song was actually a bit too fast to dance that close. None of them cared, though. Enjolras had settled xyr cheek to rest against Grantaire's forehead, still stroking his hair with tiny movements. Grantaire drew small circles on Enjolras' back with his fingertips, running up and down xyr spine.

„You look beautiful“ he mumbled what he hoped was loud enough for xem to hear him. „You always do.“

Enjolras squirmed under his touch and let out a small noise. Grantaire immediately stopped touching xem and stepped away a bit to give xem space.

„Did I do anything wrong?“ he asked with clear concern in his voice.

Enjolras shook xyr head, which prompted a few blonde strands to fall out of xyr bun, framing xyr face. „No. You didn't. Just...Thank you.“ Xe stepped a bit closer again, cupping Grantaire's face with xyr slender hands. „Can I kiss you?“

Again Grantaire answered faster than would be completely appropriate. „Please“ he breathed, hands already reaching out for Enjolras, pulling xem flush against his body.

Xyr lips were soft and yet firm on his, smiling against his skin in a delicate touch. Grantaire embraced xem tightly, one hand tangled in xyr hair. When they broke apart, Enjolras leant xyr forehead against Grantaire's.

It was only now that they heard the whooping and wolf-whistling of their friends, and the occasional „Finally“ moan. Grantaire shook his head with a laugh.

„Idiots“ he mumbled before he pulled Enjolras down in another kiss.


End file.
